


[VID] The Mountain

by Melina, shalott (astolat)



Series: Astolat Vids [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Aragorn's parallel journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Mountain

High quality download is [here](http://www.triptychvids.com/vids/themountain.zip). If the embed isn't working for you, the streaming version is at [vidders.net](http://vidders.net/video/the-mountain-with-shalott) or at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIcXzkdwxUg).


End file.
